


A guy that I'd kinda be into

by InsolentParis



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (Yes homo), Fanfiction, I am in love with this muscial, JakeRich, M/M, No homo tho bro, Romance? I guess?, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolentParis/pseuds/InsolentParis
Summary: Rich was at school, opening his locker and fumbling with his textbooks in the most awkward way possible. His arms were still reddened and slightly sore from the mountain-dew-red related incident.It's been three months since the whole squip catastrophe, with half of that went to him being stuck in a hospital for way too long.





	1. Is he worth it?

Rich was at school, opening his locker and fumbling with his textbooks in the most awkward way possible. His arms were still reddened and slightly sore from the mountain-dew-red related incident.

It's been three months since the whole squip catastrophe, with half of that went to him being stuck in a hospital for way too long. Rich's social standing plummeted from being one of the insanely popular kids, to the psycho that everyone talked about and finally to a complete and utter nobody.

 _Back to square one I guess_.

At least he finally got that manipulative sociopath out of his brain, well that isn't to say, that it didn't have any setbacks. He did miss being able to ace every single exam without fail, to be able talk to anyone without the fear of saying the wrong thing, or even being able to somewhat predict the future with the squip's almost supernatural abilites.

Rich thought about this sometimes, reminiscing the loss of his "cool kid" status but to be honest, he couldn't care any less. He was finally free from the hell hole prison his mind became and frankly, he wanted it to stay that way.

Rich closes his locker, deep in thought, until he lets out a yelp of surprise; there is a very enthusiastic girl on the other side of a locker door that made a habit of scaring the poor boy.

"What do you want Christine." Rich groaned

"That hillarious reaction." Christine was smirking, satified with her meddling

"Scaring the crap out of your helpless friend, how incredibly you."

Rich and Chrisitine founded an unlikely friendship after the rougue-supercomputer fiasco, bonding over plays and musicals which Rich didn't know he liked.....a lot. At the time becoming a theatre geek would've been a complete no-no for his strict social standing dicatated by his squip, so even thinking about it would've been waved away.

Of course, after Rich was unsquipped and back to his less intimidating, more authentic self, he was indeed, a complete dork, which Christine found particularly endearing.

"Oh Richy-boy you know I'm just poking fun."  
Christine beamed "Besides that's not the only reason I'm here."

"What then?"

"I'm here to egg you on to go talk to him."

"....."

"C'mon its not that bad, you guys have been friends for like what? Two...three years? A three year bond doesn't break that easily now does it?"

"In my case, yes, yes it does."

"It won't hurt to just give it a try?"

"I.......have to go..." He was lying

"Rich. You're gonna regret it if you don't."

"I'll think about it Christie." He said half-heartedly

Rich walked off with a heavy conscience and a tidal wave of thoughts. Could he actually do that? After everything he's done? Without the help of the squip he's alone and defenseless.

_What if he tries to attack me or something?_

Lately, Rich has been avoiding Jake for the past few weeks which was quite impressive actually. He would steer clear of Jake if he had any inkling that he was there, which surprisingly worked most of the time and if he was wrong, he'd just straight up run away.

Jake eventually got the message and left him alone for a while, since every time Rich's intuition would fail, he'd immediately back off and just exchange awkward glances at the most, otherwise he'd have to see the sight of his best friend booking it away from him like he was an axe murderer.

"Fuuuuuckkk man I don't know...I'm not chill enough for this..." Rich mumbled to himself

He didn't really have any plans today apart from maybe trying to actually talk to Jake? Maybe? Maybe not? Rich was pretty sure that he was still shaken up with him burning down his house and everything. So Jake being worlds pissed at him would be understandable.

On the other hand, Jake was ridiculously wealthy with his parents being incredibly successful people, his mom being an world-renowned wedding gown designer and his dad being the CEO to a massive fast food corporation. Rich doesn't have a single doubt that they could bounce back from a single burned down house.

Nevertheless, Rich figured that Jake could use some time to breathe, after all, it was partly his fault that his legs got broken......and why his house burned down....okay maybe that wasn't partly....Maybe he could do something to make up for it? Maybe he could- **oh shit he's right there.**

 _Shit. ShitShitShitShit_.

Jake was making his way towards Rich with an unreadable look on his face. Rich couldn't tell if he was pissed or disappointed. Probably both.

"Dude! What the fuck is up with you?!"

Pissed. He was definitely pissed.

"I'm s-sorry...I-I'm....i-it's..." Rich's apprehension was back

"I'm just!-"

"Why are you avoiding me so much? Did I do something wrong? I knew you needed space 'cuz of all the crazy super computer crap that happened but goddamn I'm starting to think I did something to piss you off forever."

"I.....uhwha?"

"You know what, I get it. That freaky super-computer thing messed with your head and made you do things you didn't want to do."

"And I know that it told you what to do, how to speak, and what to think, but I know that wasn't all the squid thing's fault that we're best friends, I know that there was some of you in there. Hell, there was a lot of you in there! "

"I...."

"Tell you what, come over to my place later, um the new one not the....old burned down one. Here's the address. Meet me there at six."

"Jake it's-"

"Can't talk right now! I gotta do some stuff. Meet you there!" Jake said running off to wherever the hell he was going

......

What the fuck just happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this musical, dear god its happening all over again. Save yourselves.


	2. Rich set a fire and he woah wait nevermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Holy shit that actually worked...wait...what now?_  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Oh shit. What now?**  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> Jake didn't actually have a plan...like at all. All he knew was that he needed to talk to Rich and that he needed to find out what the hell's been going on with him.

_Holy shit that actually worked...wait...what now?_  

_**Oh shit. What now?** _

Jake didn't actually have a plan...like at all. All he knew was that he needed to talk to Rich and that he needed to find out what the hell's been going on with him.

He plucked up enough courage to walk up to him and finally confront him about everything that happened. They were gonna talk it out and everything was gonna be okay, they could go back to being best friends.

Of course, that plan spectacularly backfired right away as his first words seemed more like a death threat than a friendly greeting. Then he decided to tone it down but everything he wanted to say calmly and clearly came out as incoherent word vomit and he ended up sounding like a desperate ex.

_God, why is this so damn complicated!_

Jake didn't understand it but he always had this really strong urge to try and impress Rich. More than he did to other people. This was....different somehow. It didn't matter if it was throwing a kickass party or showing off how good he was at almost every after-school club. For some strange unexplainable reason he just wanted Rich to like him.

He **needed** to. 

It was probably nothing.

Anyway, Jake was still worrying about what the hell he could do to lessen the blow from all the awkward tension that's been brewing for weeks now, and how to actually get Rich to come to his house.

Jake's usually loud and confident friend was still probably psyched out from all the possession nonsense that happened not thag long ago, which makes sense on why he's been avoiding him so much. But for it to take this long, Jake just couldn't accept that.

Sure it hurt when Rich didn't talk to him at all for the first couple of days he got back. Understandable, the man was still pretty shaken up from all the shit that happened. But what started to hurt even more was when he'd just flat out ignore him whenever he'd try to text, call, or even leave voicemails. He'd just end up seenzoned which was always a pain in the ass.

What hurt the most though was when Jake would try and approach him in the most harmless way possible, maybe sort out everything like buds calmly and gently....and then Rich would just up and sprint away from him.

So he'd normally just ignore him whenever they'd pass by each other, giving him subtle eye contact at the most because anything more would run the risk of him reenacting Mission Impossible.

**Sigh.**

All Jake wanted was his friend back.

Which is why he was going to do the most sensible thing anyone would do at a time like this.

Throw a goddamn rager.

It was great plan. Or so Jake thought. If he threw a party in his new house the tension between them would be replaced by all the alcohol they'd probably black out from. And! It would finally make up for all the lost time together.

All he needed now was for people to come, at least that was the easy part.

  
**\--------------------**

 

 ***Hottest People on Campus***  
  
Friday - 3:32 PM

Jake-Dillinger: Hey Chloe! Imma throw a party at my house tonight. Think you can get everyone you know there even though this seems really last minute?

Chloe_<3: oh jakeeeyyy do you remember who ur talking to?

Jake-Dillinger: Awesome. Be sure to invite the cool peeps. Oh and be sure to tell them the new address.

Chloe_<3: anything for u~

 

  
***Jake-Dillinger is typing.....***

 

  
Jake-Dillinger: By the way

Chloe_<3: ?

Jake-Dillinger: I'm gonna...

Chloe_<3: ur gonna what?

Jake-Dillinger: You're not gonna like it

Chloe_<3: idc just tell me

Jake-Dillinger: I'm going to invite Rich.

Chloe_<3: isnt that a rlly bad idea?

Jake-Dillinger: Why would it be?

Chloe_<3: oh i dont know. maybe it has something to do with ur house burning to the fuckin ground

Jake-Dillinger: He didn't mean that....besides I hated that stupid house anyway

Chloe_<3: Jake

Jake-Dillinger: It'll be fine. He'll be cool.

Jake-Dillinger: Besides, I already invited him.

Chloe_<3: whatever just dont blame me when he starts acting all weird again

Jake-Dillinger: He won't, gtg set up now. Bye.

Chloe_<3: :/

  
**\--------------------**

  
Well now that that's settled, all he needed was the ungodly amount of food and booze for this party.

That was also the easy part. 

Jake had himself thinking though...Would the people be enough for the party? It was an unspoken rule that Chloe would only invite the popular kids to Jake's parties, but she'd also cherry pick the coolest kids out of all of them.

Maybe if he'd just send an invite for more people, just in case they wouldn't be enough....Yeah. Yeah. This was a good idea.

 

**< <<Send to.......>>>**

 

**Hey! There's gonna be an epic pool party at my place tonight. There'll be tons of booze and liquor. My treat. Just be sure come to this address tonight. See you there ;)**

***44 Hudson Street, Emerald Valley,***

**< <<Send>>>**

.  
  
.

.

.

Hmm that went well.

.

.

.

.

Wait a minute.

  
**< <<Details>>: *Message sent to all contacts.***

  
Oh shit. This was gonna be fine....Right?

 

 

 

* * *

  
"44 Hudson Street, Emerald Valley."

Rich was standing in front of an what looked like an overwhelmingly gigantic door which was appropriately paired with an overwhelmingly gigantic doorknob. Rich couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not.

_Holy shit, this house was fucking massive._

He knew Jake was well-off but this, this was borderline performance art rich. This was celebrity/son of a billionaire rich. Also is that a fucking koi pond in the garden? And did it have sharks?

Even getting here was hard enough. He had to go through heaps and mounds of security posts only to get to another security post. And another one, and another one, and another one.

Upon further consideration, he might've just gotten lost....which may have gotten him three hours late to whatever Jake invited him to. This thought really bothered Rich because whatever Jake was planning it was probably pretty important.

_I hope he doesn't think I stood him up._

This thought was quickly shoved to the back of his head because there wasn't a chance in hell that this could be a date. Nope. Sorry. No. Not happening.

Although he couldn't help but think about it over and over.

  
**I WANNA DANCE WITH SOoooooOMEBODY**

  
_What the fuck._

Rich heard distant scream-singing of what sounded like a drunk girl, but that couldn't possibly happen. Jake couldn't have thrown a party, he's barely even had the house for three months.

  
**SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!**

  
Okay. It's either that there was a party going on, or a drunk girl broke into Jake's house and is forcing him to dance with her.

For some reason, Rich hoped more that it would be option two.

_Great. Just great._

There was also blaring music anyone could hear just behind the door, but Rich really didn't want option one to be true.

Before Rich could even process possibly backing out of this, someone's clearly fiddling with the doorknob and opening the door and Rich think he might've just experienced a minor heart attack.

A young, pretty, possibly drunk, girl comes out with an outfit that was way past the word "revealing". She looked like a combination of pissed off, sad, confused and was holding a pair of pants for some reason. She was also branded as the second hottest girl in school. Her name was also Brooke.

"Rich?"

"Brooke?"

"What are yo-"

"Hey it's that guy that burned Jake's house down!" An unfamiliar voice intruded.

Just like that everyone in the room dramtically turned their heads and looked at the psycho that burned down Jake Dillinger's previous house. Everyone was staring at him.

Their eyes felt like they were piercing Rich's skin and it made his blood boil in the most uncomfortable way possible. Their faces were only filled with unsavory grimaces of disgust, fear, shock or a combination of the three. The cool, ambient, party-hard atmosphere was replaced by an eerily quiet, uncomfortably awkward silence and probably negative thoughts that were solely focused on the designated party crasher.

He could've sworn the music stopped too.

Rich didn't have to be a mind-reader because he could already tell what everyone was thinking, and it wasn't pretty.

"I-I....uh...hnng....." Now Rich was experiencing a major heart attack.

Just when Rich was about to run away and regret this night for the rest of his life, a curious but confident teenager made his way through the crowd diverting all the attention towards him.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy! You made it!" Jake was practically shouting

"I got a little....sidetracked."

"But you're here now though."

"Right..."

And just like that, everything was back to the way it was. The music was turned up high. People were dancing and laughing again. Everyone went back to enjoying themselves. The party was back on, and all the focus on Rich melted away as if was never there in the first place.

Rich took this moment to breathe a tremendous sigh of relief and praise whatever divine deity that was out there for helping him out. Also to bask in awe of what a spectacle Jake Dillinger was because holy fuck, that was some black magic shit right there.

"I'm soooooo glaaaad yuuuoouu could maake it" Jake was hugging Rich, why the fuck was he hugging Rich. "I was afraaid yoou were gonna stood me uuuupp dooood."

It was an awkward moment for Rich only, as his clearly shit-faced friend was grasping at him for dear life and basically grinding on his torso right now and- _ **holy shit did he just sniff me?**_

"Yuo smell niceeee."

**_Oh fuck, he did._ **

Rich would be lying if he said he wasn't blushing.

"C'mooon let's gooo get you a dreink" Jake was pulling on Rich's hand dragging him to one of his probably 5 living rooms

Rich was actually pretty impressed with the turnout, more than the house itself, which is really saying something. Literally everyone he knows and doesn't know his here. There were probably around seven hundred people here, maybe even more. He even saw some freshmen running around, having the time of their lives! Did Jake invite the entire highschool?

Before he could even think about this, Jake led him to something he called "the gaming room" which was just a bunch of gaming consoles on one side of the room with gigantic screens. Another side with a VR setup in another end, and a large pool table in the middle. This room was considerably less filled with people though, which was kind of a relief to Rich.

"Lemme get us-you some booze? I'll be rihght back."

"Sure man. I'll stay here."

As Jake left, kind of stumbling around a little bit, Rich looked around, scanning for some people he could talk to. There were two guys playing a competitive game of pool in the middle, there were potheads who were enjoying their high on one end of the room and there were the people who were playing videogames on the other.

Rich stood there quietly and realized that he knew literally nobody in the room. This left him slightly uncomfortable and tense because he didn't know what to do now. Should he go talk to some new people? Maybe play a game of pool with someone? What if it's really awkward and everyone here would hate him? What if he should just stay here and twiddle on his phone? Maybe if he had his squip back he could-

_No stop. You don't need that._

There were some people playing video games at one of the consoles, maybe he could have a go there.

Rich found himself making his way to two vaguely familiar people that were slumped down on one of the couches, who looked like they were cursing at the TV screen and at each other. They were incoherently screaming and laughing like drunk twelve year olds, casually shouting out "your momma" jokes like they weren't out of style, and Rich just can't help but chuckle a little.

"Aww beat you aga-in highscore for me-eee."

"You can't get a highscore on this game?!"

"Hell nah I've killed waaaay waaay moar people than yooouuu."

"I didn't know you could even do that?"

"I'm WINNIIIIIING! "

"We're playing The Sims you doofus."

"I'm WIONNING THE SIMS JEREMY. I AM WINNING. THIS IS HOW YOU BEAT THE GAME."

"God you're such an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm yoouuu're idiot."

Nevermind, it was just Jeremy and Michael being nerds, blatantly showing PDA but not actually acknowledging it as such. Maybe he should go say hi? Maybe? Well they looked like they were really drunk and about to make out, and he'd rather not get in between that right now.

But there was someone also sitting on the couch beside them someone who looked more that vaguely familiar. She was slumped down comfortably, eyes focused on her cellphone, and grinning to herself as if it was the funniest thing in the world. That someone who looked more than vaguely familiar also looked a lot like Christine! Wait a minute. It was Christine!

"Chrstine? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you didn't like parties?"

"Oh gosh, it wasn't like I was invited to a massive rager like eveyone else." Her tone wasn't far off from sarcastic "Besides, literally everyone I know I here. I wouldn't pass up something like this."

"Didn't you get an invite from Jake?"

"Well. Uh. Yes and no." Rich said "I did get invited to his house but I didn't know it was for this."

"Ohhhhhhh, that makes sense." Christine giggled at her phone

"What?"

"Oh nothing, there's just something reeeaaally interesting on my phone." She smiled "So, how has the party gone for you so far?"

"Y'know, three months ago, I'd be asking you the same thing." Rich sighed "And to be honest, I don't really like crowds as much as I used too."

"Mmm-hmm."

"It's just kinda weird to make friends on the spot especially since you're the guy with literally the worst rep outta everyone here."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And just a while ago, everyone stared at me as if I was the human equivalent of the Avatar movie."

"Mmm-hmm, that's great."

"And now I'm starting to think I'm the one that doesn't like parties."

"Mmm-hmm. Cool."

"So it's been great I guess..."

"Mmm-hmm."

"......" Rich made a face

_Is she snobbing me, what the fuck._

"Also I killed your parents and burned down your house as part of my master plan for world domination."

"Mmm-hmm."

_Wow, she is totally snobbing me._

"I also did it with this slightly psychopathic but insanely hot guy I'm dating, who just happens to be misunderstood and full of angst but ends up falling in love with me so much that he wants to blow up the entire school."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Yeah, it all started when we made someone drink drain cleaner by accident and then faking their suicide but now it escalated into full homicidal mania."

"Mmm-hmm."

"He also wears trenchcoats and I just made sweet sweet love to him while trespassing on private property."

"Cool, yeah."

"....."

 _That's it._  

"My testicles are blue and they wanna fuck Winnie the Pooh."

_If this doesn't work, I don't know what will._

.

.

.

  
"That's great Rich."

 ** _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_** -

"CHRISTINE WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TEXTING."

Rich gathered the attention of eveyone in the room yet again, making him feel all the shades of embarrassed and irritated. At least there were less people this time.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, Jesus! Calm down!"

"Are you texting Keneau Reeves or something because if it's someone that important I'll get it!"

"It's not him but if you must know, I'm talking to someone veeeeery important."

"Whatever, I can't take this much attention on me." Rich said, walking away

"Wait! Where are you going!"

"To the bathroom to hide! Don't tell Jake!"

Before Christine could let out another word, Rich was already in one of the probably twenty bathrooms of the house shutting the door and locking himself in.

He didn't usually do this, but Christine was also doing something she wouldn't usually do which was snob the hell out of her close friend. So he ended up here locked up in the bathroom probably waiting out the party 'till it was time to leave.

Rich slumped down on the outer part of the bathtub giving an enormous exhale of relief. At least he was alone here with no one to bother him.

"Hey buddy, do you mind?"

Suddenly, hand shot out from the bathtub and grabbed Rich's shoulder causing him to jump up in panic and scream as if a snake bit his balls off.

He almost would've slipped onto the floor and probably break something if he hadn't grabbed the shower curtain to break his fall, but in doing so he'd revealed two probably horny teenagers hiding behind it.

The two shocked but annoyed teenagers, were presumably grasping at each other's clothes, faces smooshed against each other, panting heavily, with lips swollen and faces flustered.

They were also known as Jeremy and Michael who were busy making out with each other in the bathtub.

"Oh, hey Rich."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck just happened. (x2)


End file.
